


【伊兹刃】意外事故

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: alpha的刃被无性别的伊兹上了(大概）的车 注意避雷
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua
Kudos: 3





	【伊兹刃】意外事故

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mufazhongshengshan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/gifts).



> 交换粮食的车

要不是zaia那边突然来了任务，刃是绝对不会放任自己迟到半个小时的。  
赶到飞电智能的时候已经是下午三点了，刃本想直接翘掉定期检查，但是不破谏在她不在时可以惹上的许多麻烦事实在是让人忧心。踏着急匆匆的步伐刃拉开社长室的大门，没能听见不知道为什么站在门外的伊兹的阻拦。  
铁锈一般狰狞的腥味混着柠檬刺鼻的酸甜香气能把任何一个打开门的人熏到当场昏迷，刃唯阿这个标准alpha的理智被这奇怪的信息素搭配一下子削减到近乎为零。  
近似血液的味道是属于熟悉的aims小队长的，那么酸得吓人的信息素只能是飞电社长的了。刃尽可能让自己的脑子运作起来去清理当前的状况，以减缓这凑在一起实在是有些让人生理心理上都不适的信息素的影响。  
实际上刃找回模糊的视线花的时间比她以为的要少很多，不破和飞电两个人一个盘着手一个捂着后颈在沙发上对坐的场景很快呈现在她脑海里。  
后知后觉地注意到伊兹没有在飞电社长的身边跟着，而是站在门外的原因，刃只觉得自己脑子距离过热爆炸不剩下几秒时间。  
“……你们最好不要用上班时间做这种事情。”  
才刚从发情的边缘找回自我，几乎是能组织语言开口说话的同时刃就用堪比瓦尔基里的速度逃出门外顺带给社长室落了锁。  
门外的伊兹显然目睹了刃的一系列动作，但是并没能理解，歪着头向刃发出疑问：“刃小姐不参与这次的例行检查吗？”  
刃还没能从那些信息素引起的头昏脑涨中完全挣脱出来，没办法做出一个合理的解答，只好含糊不清地吐出一些敷衍的音节期盼修玛吉亚足够聪明放弃追问。而伊兹很不给面子地歪了歪头：“抱歉，我没有理解您在说什么。”刃听到仿佛十几年前手机助手会说的台词剩下那部分没当机的大脑也停止了运行。一时半会找不回飘向九霄云外的理智，刃只能尽量让自己的背紧贴着墙，好汲取更多的冰凉用于冷却自己的身体，脑子，还有乱七八糟的心情。  
“刃小姐，你看上去不是很舒服，需要我为你做些什么吗？”  
“……不用、我……先回去了。”  
“了解了。”  
然而刃还没能走出两步就拌了一跤，被眼疾手快的秘书扶住了肩膀才没和地板亲密接触。发现自己的情况不仅没有好转反而愈发严重，刃猜测可能是最近出任务频繁，抑制剂也打得频繁，那些人造信息素的效果随使用次数的增多衰减，最终导致了现在这样的狼狈状况。  
看来兜里的应急用抑制剂派不上太大用场，至少也撑不到会自己家或是aims的基地，而寻求飞电的帮助实在是冒险——尽管伊兹此时正用那双机械结构的眼睛盯着自己，时刻准备着接收一个命令。  
刃趁着自己还能思考，赶紧做出了选择。  
“有闲置的空房间吗？带我去那。……尽量避开别人。”  
修玛吉亚的耳机散发着悠悠的光，不一会蓝色光圈的消散也意味着检索的结束。  
“搜索完毕。在34层的西边有一个处于设备维护中而暂停使用的会议室。”  
“请跟我来。”  
刃勉强跟在了伊兹的身后，难以抑制的欲望逐渐变成了破坏冲动，机器人看上去毫无防备的背后显露出普通女孩子一样的曲线。诱人犯罪说的就是这样的情况吧。  
刃不禁脚下一滞。随着刃的停下，伊兹也几乎同时停了下来，“有什么事情——”  
“我没事。你继续带路，不要转过来。”  
“……。”  
为了掩人耳目而选择的路线导致了过长的两人独处时间，刃几乎是走两步路就要停下歇息一会。幸好修玛吉亚不至于精细到装备分辨信息素的感知件，不然刃身上满溢出的橘子香味一定能让伊兹的cpu当机。  
万幸的是，在刃开始考虑自己的犬齿究竟是否能穿透钢筋铁皮之前，会议室的门开了。  
“请进。”  
伊兹用一贯的轻盈姿势输入解锁密码，拉开门。  
而刃是摔进会议室的。  
在刃开口让伊兹回去看好飞电的小社长之前，落锁的声音先传进了耳朵里。把两人锁在房间里的修玛吉亚凑近了尚未反应过来的刃。  
“十分抱歉。不过根据我擅自对信息素的分析来看，我觉得现在刃小姐需要一位伴侣来解决生理需求。”  
爆炸性的发言证实了刃的猜想是错误的，实际上飞电其䧺让伊兹成为了拥有信息素感知件的特殊修玛吉亚——既然飞电或人是个omega，作为秘书的伊兹会具有这样的功能也并不奇怪。不过马后炮一样的分析对现况不能提供一丝一毫的帮助，反而让刃再次后悔于今天的失策。  
伊兹并不能分析出人脑内的思想挣扎，只是一步步凑近。刃抑制着自己冲上前撕咬对方白皙脖颈的幻想，向后退缩直至撞上金属的会议桌。  
“……伊兹，你——”  
修玛吉亚的行动赶在了语言之前，灵巧的手指关节在电机的驱动下轻易完成了扯下刃的西装裤这样的精密工作，漂亮简洁的条纹内裤被属于alpha的阴茎撑起，渗出的前液把布料染深了一块，深橙色显得尤其扎眼。比人类皮肤微凉的质感隔着一层布料传来，隔靴搔痒一般的刺激在此时也显得十分宝贵，刃咬紧了牙关才能伸手去挡开伊兹的手。  
“我、自己……解决。”  
刃的力气算不上小，甚至要和男性alpha比也不会显得相形见绌。但伊兹是一台修玛吉亚。尽管制作者费劲心思想要将她打造得和人类一模一样，但机械的零件总是最真实的——近80kg的重量在失了大半力气的刃面前算得上是一个大困难。  
“如果让刃小姐自己解决的话……需要花费大约2-3小时的时间，而这个办公室在两个半小时会将会迎来检修。”  
伊兹一如既往平稳的语气和手上暧昧的动作形成了鲜明对比，和beta男性比起来也毫不逊色的阴茎挺立在空气里，而机器人的手正自上而下地套弄着它。  
“唔……！”  
发情期加上伊兹的“服务”，下体累积的快感已经要淹没理智的水位线，刃迷迷糊糊地进行最后一个确认。  
“你的……自动影像记录……关了吗。”  
湛蓝的眼睛是拟态后的摄像头，而技术顾问对于信息安全了解颇深。  
“当然。我不会记录下任何影像。”  
“……那就……”  
将自己抛入疯狂之中不是一个好选择，刃还是将手搭上伊兹的肩。  
刃并没有使出多大的力气，伊兹却从善如流地将自己的重心挪开，确认刃靠在会议桌上不会轻易摔在地上之后半蹲下身子，毫无预兆的将刃的阴茎吞下。和人类一样的温热口腔包裹着真正的人类皮肤，稍作等待之后伊兹便上下吞咽起来。搭在伊兹肩上的手一时失力滑落，又重新抬起抚过伊兹挑染一样的几片绿发。  
修玛吉亚的学习能力令人发指的好，伊兹只绕着阴茎的敏感带舔弄，不同于人类的高超技术让刃一时间大脑空白，模拟的性交在脑海里膨胀成快乐的形状，掩盖了人类引以自豪的所有道德理智。刃不由得挺腰去迎合那一下下的刺激，而阴茎在上下摆动中不时打在伊兹脸上的水声又加深了刺激。此时就算反应过来自己兽欲的显现也无济于事，啪啪作响的水声已经宣示着当下欲望取得了胜利。  
口交很难让alpha高潮，人工智能十分清楚这一点，在阴茎已经完全涨大之后就让自己的嘴离开了它，用舌头在龟头上的一舔作为道别。被晾在一边的阴茎沾满了人造唾液，和自己分泌出的前液混在一起显得整根都湿漉漉的。  
刃得以重新直视伊兹的瞳孔，本应不带感情的眼神在浑浊的空气里显得淫靡起来。经常被包裹在西装外套和白衬衫里的胸部在解开内衣的扣子之后都被展现出来。涂了类似指甲油一样的防护漆，修玛吉亚的指甲刮过一边的乳头，惹得刃一阵惊呼。  
“做什么……！等、等下！”  
读不出多余感情的眼睛眨了眨，伊兹露出常有的疑惑表情歪头回答：“在做前戏。”  
“我是alpha！”  
“我知道。”修玛吉亚手上的动作并没有停下，让手中的两点很快在刺激里逐渐坚硬起来，“但是我没有配备生殖器官，只能依靠别的方式为您解决生理问题。”  
“我不需……呜、哈、你——”  
伊兹低头含住了刃的下唇，与人类几乎无异的舌头灵巧地撬开了唇瓣，让人造的唾液和刃的欲望互相交融。修玛吉亚的技术好得令人称奇，何况刃对于这样的事情算不上擅长，啧啧的水声响在耳边的时候脑海里甚至无法对这样的刺激产生更多反应。如果是平常的刃此时也许会暗自懊恼今天出门口红应该尽量擦得少，进了修玛吉亚嘴里只是浪费；而现在的刃只能希望伊兹闭上的眼睛不会睁开，那样会看见自己这样淫乱的神情和失去控制的呼吸。  
说不好是谁的唾液打湿了伊兹漂亮的领结，分开时刃只剩下了对于获取氧气的迫切。不需要呼吸的修玛吉亚趁机从衣服底下摸出几片没有商标的避孕套，仔细的套在了自己的手上。多余的那些冰凉液体被涂抹在刃早已全部暴露在外地下体上。  
“那是……”  
“非常抱歉，我只准备了抑制用的润滑液。”  
“呼……alpha可没办、啊、法用这个。”  
“请不用担心，刃小姐是可以正常使用的。这款润滑液所含抑制剂的成分对于alpha和omega都有效。”  
“我不是、不是……说那种事情。”  
伊兹眨了眨眼，没有继续话题，只是继续把润滑液抹匀，刃觉得自己并没有因为这样的行动而轻松多少。而伊兹用火手指试探性地拨弄着阴唇时，刃一下子理解了修玛吉亚话里的含义，这不由得让她撑着桌子的手一软差点栽倒在伊兹身上。  
“不要……哈啊、嗯、伊兹、不……”  
“请放松一些，尽管alpha的阴道已经极度退化，但是依旧可以进行对信息素的分辨和吸收。”  
“……等、呃！”  
伊兹的手指浅浅地插进退化的阴道，即使女性alpha的子宫和大部分内阴退化得几乎完全，分布着多数神经的外阴仍然有着一定的敏感度。极度的兴奋之下刃甚至能够凭借不太灵敏的肌肉感受到伊兹在自己体内的探索。修玛吉亚目标很明确，先是浅浅的探入一个指节，引起刃的一阵战栗。而后是第二个指节的没入，在几秒钟的的停顿之后，向上微弯，摩挲起那块敏感的地区。  
对于alpha来说过于陌生的刺激让快感放大了数倍，伊兹每在那块软肉上划过一个圈，刃就条件反射似的颤抖一下。本该组成句子的声音断断续续落在空气里，变成黏腻的呻吟，空气好像逐变得冰冷，而伊兹那略低于人类的体温对于燥热的身体是一种无上的诱惑。原本如同平静天空一般的蓝色眼眸在刃眼里也突然变成了魔性的深海，对于alpha来说过于羞耻的兴奋造成了好像被捆住了四肢堕入海底的窒息感，慌不择路的遇难者反而扭动着腰肢向加害者示好。  
伊兹没有拒绝刃伸过来的手，任凭alpha拉进她们两人之间的距离，紧跟上来的唇被唾液打湿像是水润的布丁，而张开嘴后锋利的犬齿却揭示了alpha攻击性的欲望。味道算不上好的人造血从伊兹被咬破的口腔内流出，混杂在淫靡不堪而富有侵略性的吻之中。被攻击的修玛吉亚甚至并没有停顿一下，只是继续着手上的刺激，将另一只手插入刃的长发顺着它爱抚那具属于alpha的充满力量的肉体。  
原本不应该被感受到的快感从未经历过开拓的地方传来，尚未发泄过的阴茎被冷落时也积攒着欲望，几乎下一秒那些情欲的风暴就要卷走所有的思考，甜腻的近似于爱情的东西遮盖了感官。刃甚至在人类之间都少见这样的感情，却隐隐约约在无机质的躯体上体会到了淡漠的红色。  
或许是现在的状况下，人与修玛吉亚都区分已经并不重要了。  
刃终于放弃了最后的挣扎，把主动权交给并不值得全盘信任的修玛吉亚手里，在一阵阵神经冲动之中随波逐流。放松下来的身体对刺激的反应更加敏感，所有的肌肤都渴求更多的触碰和爱抚，伊兹从善如流地加快了手上的动作，抽回另一只手套弄被浊液湿的一塌糊涂的阴茎。优秀的技术弥补了非正常性爱缺失的温度。  
会议室分明开始温度适宜的空调，可空气确实是灼烧着一切，把所有的欲望和快乐融在一起，变成不可思议的心脏形状。  
以力量和理智著称的alpha在高潮的一刻也脆弱不堪，性别在此刻成为最不重要的因素，那些三六九等化为云烟消散不见。唯有无限的满足感升腾而起。  
但alpha的恢复力的确可怕，修玛吉亚则压根不需要什么适应，刃只花了些许时间来和伊兹一起整理干净自己。  
飞电的秘书说着公式化的保密协定，其实刃不太相信这真的有法律效用，但还是回了一句轻声的“嗯。”  
蓝色光芒闪烁几下后伊兹点头示意完成协定的保存和方才所有影像数据的删除，空气里一时间充满了平和的沉默，好像她们两人之间只是了一次正常业务的交流。  
但谁也不能保证这不是引火烧身。


End file.
